


Nomin' Ice Cream

by glaukostella



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ;), Crack, I'm Sorry, M/M, can't spell frick without fic from crack fic, crackers, idk probably some stronk words, mentions of other nct members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaukostella/pseuds/glaukostella
Summary: Jaemin decides to buy ice cream (and possibly catch a walking sunshine as his boyfriend) on a fine summer day. What could possibly go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to everyone who appreciates (and tolerates) my memes and my crack tweets. :3

It was one fine day with the blazing sun up and above, when Na Jaemin decided to go on an adventure on his own, or probably just having enough excitement and thrill walking to an ice cream store just around the corner of the street. Merrily hopping, he finally arrived at the destination that was “full of rodent murder,” quoted by his friend Mark clearly traumatized by a memory as the store was called Mice Scream (courtesy of Mickey Mouse’s shape of head displayed outside).

Jaemin went inside the store, wearing a flashy colored bandana around his forehead and his worn-out denim vest with too many patches on it; a look that screams ‘ _I’m too hot to be approached by anyone._ ’ Joke’s on him, no one would probably go anywhere near him under this flaming weather.

Maybe someone who’d love him whole-heartedly and possibly tolerate his whiny ass, who is most likely that stranger with a cute eye smile working at the cash register inside the festival decorated store.

He was about to approach the good-looking stranger until he saw the long ass line that was in front of him, not to mention how the other guy working at the next cash register had tumbleweed for a customer. Jaemin pushed the fawning species with raging hormones to protect the boy he claimed to be the Kristoff to his Anna.

With perseverance and hard work, he was finally the one next in line to order.  He was able to see the beauty of this Stranger™ close up, trying so hard not to faint. He decided not to, at least not before achieving his objective of ordering ice cream with a side mission of catching a (boy)friend on the side.

“Welcome to Mice Scream, what will you be ordering?” Hearing someone’s voice, Jaemin felt a shiver go down through his spine as he thought it sounded so endearing to him. “Shit.” He muttered under his breath unknowingly out of his amazement.

A giggle startled him, making him look right into the eyes of the one who spoke. “I’m sorry but we don’t have that in the menu. I would recommend you some chocolate ice cream? It’s one of our best sellers.”

“Y-yeah, I’ll take that I guess.” Jaemin thought of how much he was about to die from sweating intensely, unsure whether if it was because of the weather or the boy that seemed to be smiling 24/7. “Would you like anything else?”

Jaemin’s brain went haywire when he answered, “A cute boyfriend would be nice, too.” He was about to become Sonic the Hedgehog and run away fast from where he was standing until someone casually wrapped an arm around his shoulders and judging from this person’s annoying grip, he prayed for life to be taken away at that moment.

“Make that two of the ice cream that he ordered, please.” Donghyuck said with his usual annoyingly charming smile. “But he gets the cute boyfriend one.” He added with a wink.

The cash register guy gazed at Jaemin questioningly. Sighing as if he’s carrying the whole world’s burden, which is also known as Lee Donghyuck in human form, he nodded.

Not knowing what to else say, Jaemin’s soon-to-be-boyfriend (Jaemin quoted in his mind) repeated their orders leaving out the last comment. “Your ice cream will be served later on.” He gave them a smile oh-so-bright; Donghyuck had to shield his eyes with his free arm which was then slapped away by Jaemin.

“Yes! Thank you, uh, Jeno.” Donghyuck squinted his eyes trying to read Jeno’s nametag. Even while Jaemin was struggling to be freed from Donghyuck’s hold, he whispered Jeno’s name, getting an unfamiliar tingly feeling just from how wonderful it sounded to him.

Na Jaemin was not disgusted, rather delighted by this even though he only knows how to spin his extra ass around, thus experiencing the usual dizziness from it. But no, it was definitely not the type he was used to, he thought. That made him nervous, the fact that _The_ Na Jaemin who jokes a lot and is a living meme himself, was actually having genuine feelings for someone else.

Oddly enough, he was experiencing the type of dizziness he usually encounters while spinning, not realizing that Donghyuck was forcefully dragging him to sit at the table nearby to wait for their ice scream. Anyone could tell Donghyuck is not and will never be a good driver as he was steering the poor boy in different directions.

 

Witnessing the scene before his eyes, Jeno watched them worriedly until they have finally found their way towards the table. Doyoung, Jeno’s companion in managing the cashiers that also had “polite” tumbleweed for a customer, was more than amused by everything that happened in a span of 15 minutes.

“Hey, he seems like a good guy, but not really with that type of clothes on. I mean, who would actually wear those under the sun?” He commented on Jaemin’s ridiculous sense of fashion, ironically not blaming their clothes coordinator in this universe.  

The younger boy shrugged, with a tiny smile flittering on his face before pursing his lips. Jeno walked to the back where an opening was placed for the purpose of communicating with two buffoons making ice cream. “Two orders of chocolate ice cream, please.” He said, peeking through the tiny window they had separating the kitchen and them.

“Coming right up!” A chirpy voice answered comically followed by an enthusiastic _“Now put the chocolate in!”_ and a “ _I lived four years in America for this!”_

Hearing this exclamation for the nth time and knowing what will happen next, Doyoung immediately threw himself through the window before the worst could happen, again. High pitched squealing with a fit of giggles on the side could be heard.

Boy, did Jeno realize how long it was going to take just to serve his customer some chocolate ice cream.

 

Back at the table where two friends were standing out because of their unique outfits among the people inside the store, both of them were chewing gum while waiting. Mark teleported right in front of them to sing NCT Dream’s Chewing Gum, but was gone a second later since he had 2194082395 other subunits to deal with. :(

“Damn, Mark hyung was an inch close to having a line in this story.” Donghyuck shook his head in grief, closing his eyes to embrace the darkness without Lee Minhyung. Jaemin wiped a fake tear from his cheek, sniffling a little too hard for him causing a headache.

“But you know who’s going to have most of the text?” Donghyuck placed his arms on the table, fiercely gazing at Jaemin, similarly looking like an eagle with brown hair eyeing his prey. Jaemin leaned to the front, flipping his short but silky hair. “Well, first off. I think he’s the Kristoff to my Anna.” He sighed dreamily.

“Why do you think that? Are you sure he’s not pulling a Hans on you? Look, I don’t want you to freeze your ass off just to save me.” Donghyuck imitated Anna’s pose when she completely got frozen.

“Who said I’ll be saving you? Moreover, you’re nowhere near Elsa in comparison. For me, you’re Sven. I’d like you to shut up and put god given visuals to a good use, by reacting.” Svenhyuck gave him a stink eye, crossing his arms against his chest.

“And what made you say that your knight in shimmering pink apron is like Kristoff?” Jaemin was about to list down the reasons but the image of Jeno suddenly flashed in front of his own eyes, making his mouth turn into a full smile with his pearly whites.

“Jesus Christ, not again.” Donghyuck hissed at the brightness. Reaching blindly to cover the mouth of the boy who has been lost in his own world, he accidentally shoved him backwards. In slow motion at 60 FPS, a familiar figure executed 360 No Scope before catching Jaemin into his arms a millisecond before he touches the creamy white floor.

For the second time that day, Jaemin didn’t want to faint before knowing the MLG Pro who saved him from his death. Slowly opening his eyes, an angel appeared with a halo surrounding him. “Holy shit.” He whispered to himself.

He was so sure if angels had a human form, it would look exactly the same as the person before him. The angel’s eyes were full of worries for the fallen meme.

“Are you alright?” Jeno asked while lightly slapping Jaemin’s cheeks. Jaemin dazedly nodded before standing steadily. Finally, being catching up on what was happening, Donghyuck hurriedly ran over to where the two boys were at. “OH MY GOD, ARE YOU OKAY?!” He screeched.

Feeling touched for his friend’s concern, Jaemin was about to answer him until Donghyuck kneeled on the floor. “I’m sorry you were almost touched by one of the dirtiest species I have ever known in my entire life. I swear I won’t do it ever again.”

Jaemin was in a dilemma between dragging Donghyuck’s ass back to his seat and kicking the hell out of his rude ass. Being the rational person he is, he chose to do the former with the help of Jeno.

 

After cleaning the mess, also another name for Lee Donghyuck, Jaemin got back to his senses after taking everything slowly. He turned towards to Jeno who looks as if he was modelling in a photoshoot dressed in a pastel pink apron designed with adorable mouse characters and a pair of matching striped socks.

“Uh, thank you, I guess.” Jaemin was nervously tapping his fingers on his thigh, not knowing much of what else to say. Jeno went up to him, his hand reaching out towards his head. He thought he was going to hold his cheek and the rest of his daydreams go from that point onwards to their wedding, but of course, not. Jeno fixed Jaemin’s bandana that was out of place.

Surely, the place was getting too warm for Jaemin with Jeno concentrating on what he was doing. He felt his heart beat against his chest, he was positive that everyone could hear it. Not until he saw Donghyuck smiling at them sweetly, tapping his hands on the table rhythmically just like heartbeats.

Jaemin was about to chokeslam him, but Jeno prevented him from doing so as he was still fixing his bandana in a painfully slow manner.

The next thing he knew Donghyuck was now singing to Red Velvet’s Russian Roulette while dancing the choreography, shaking his hips passionately and was later joined by Doyoung who came to serve their ice cream after dealing with Jaehyun and Ten, two of their staff members who [not going into further details as it is triggering for the audiences].

After what it felt like an eternity to Jaemin but it actually took only a few minutes, Jeno took a step back with a proud grin on his face admiring his work.

“Enjoy your ice cream!” His smile was so bright it was as if you check your phone at dawn, you were blinded. Unlike Donghyuck, Jaemin was prepared. He wore his sunglasses that were hidden inside his bandana. He smiled back at him, reflecting the light that was emitting from Jeno’s smile.

Donghyuck and Doyoung halted their dancing routine and they both hid under the table to save themselves. “For fuck’s sake, can they please stop doing that in public? I just wanted to eat ice cream for free.” Donghyuck watched the scene unfold; anyone who sees the two of them would be able to tell how much they like each other.

“Excuse me, but why is there no one at the counter?” A boy, not looking any older than them interrupted their shining moment. He seemed to be an avid fan of Moomin, emphasizing on ‘seemed’ seeing as he was wearing Moomin merchandise from his head down to his toes.

“Ah!” Jeno gasped, realizing it was still his shift. An apologetic glance was sent towards Jaemin’s direction, mouthing a ‘Call me!’ Jaemin was left confused after Jeno ran back to assist the Moomin boy that had sparkling eyes with his adorable teethy smile. :D

“Call him, how?” Jaemin scrunched his face returning to his seat. Donghyuck, who was already eating his cup of chocolate ice cream, looked at him lazily. “I don’t know, probably the phone number that was ridiculously written out in chocolate syrup on your ice cream could help. I had Harambe on top of mine.” What the actual.

Placed out neatly on top of the chocolate ice cream with marshmallow toppings, was most likely Jeno’s number. It also had a heart shaped out of sprinkles. Jaemin held his cheeks, trying to contain his happiness. Donghyuck sang the background music for his friend who scored a date, “The Wedding Bride” but in their case, “The Wedding Groom.”

 

The day ended with Donghyuck dramatically bidding his hyung that he got close with a farewell, even if he was going to come back and visit again. He was already on his hoverboard, leaving the store at a slow pace. Donghyuck believed that he’s faster than the speed of light whenever he rides on his hoverboard.

Right when he got outside of the store, Doyoung caught up to him with his feet. Once Donghyuck saw this, he placed a hand on his chest, offended of how fast Doyoung managed to get to him. The older guy greeted a ‘hey’, approaching him with a beam.

“My shift just finished, do you want to go walk with me?” Donghyuck visibly brightened up. He didn’t go home alone from then on.

On the other hand, Jaemin left earlier than Donghyuck. He didn’t forget to wave a handful at Jeno who was working diligently. Jeno was accommodating a customer, but he didn’t miss to catch a glimpse of his lips turning up sideways.

Na Jaememe went home holding his ice cream with the numbers on it, magically still intact surrounded by melted ice cream; Achieving his objectives for the day, and probably going back to Mice Scream for more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry (not really) if you ever exclaimed "wtf", etc. for a couple of times throughout reading this. you're welcome ;3


End file.
